


Silk and Stars

by Golden_Asp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Keith really REALLY enjoys his surprise, Lingerie, M/M, Sheithlentines 2018, Shiro has a surprise for Keith, They love each other so much, and I hope you do, picnic in the castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: It was Valentine's Day on the Castle, and Shiro wanted to give Keith something special.  Surrounded by stars, Keith and Shiro in love.





	Silk and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfRavenss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day QueenofRavenss! I do hope you enjoy this. I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope it's everything you wanted and you enjoy these two men in love.

Shiro stared at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. 

“Okay. You can do this, Shirogane. It’s not like he’s never seen your scars before,” he muttered. He pulled the shirt on quickly, not looking at his reflection. He was glad they had managed to get more clothes from the space mall (after going back and explaining the shenanigans that had gone down the first time the Paladins had visited). At least they had some variety in their clothing selection now.

Part of his buy had been complete impulse. He had seen it and needed it. No, he needed Keith to see him in it.

And Pidge had figured out that Valentine’s Day was fast approaching on Earth. Lance was spending copious amounts of time trying to explain the “finer details of the lover’s holiday” to Allura, Hunk decided to try to make heart shaped candies from space goo (results questionable so far, but Shiro had faith in him). Pidge went about her normal activities, taking apart various parts of the Castle and taste testing for Hunk. Coran thought he had this Valentine’s Day thing figured out and was all about decorating the Castle with pinks and reds. 

Keith would just watch Shiro, eyes dark and a secretive smile across his face. Shiro wanted to give Keith something. They hadn’t really celebrated Valentine’s Day back at the Garrison, but after everything Shiro had gone through, everything Keith had gone through, damn it, they deserved a little time to themselves.

So he enlisted Allura’s help. She had agreed not to call on them unless it was an absolute, galaxy ending, emergency. Shiro had spent a week exploring upper decks of the Castle, the areas they really hadn’t had the time or inclination to explore. The Castle was massive, and with only the seven of them (plus the mice and one cow), most of it didn’t get used.

Shiro had found the perfect spot, and had spent a day getting everything ready. And now, it was finally Valentine’s Day, and he took one last look at himself in the mirror and nodded.

Time to find Keith.

:::

Of course Keith was training. Shiro stopped and watched him, eyes following Keith as he seemed to dance around the room. He could die happy watching Keith do anything.

The program ran its course and Keith stopped, breathing hard. He sheathed his blade and stretched. Shiro’s eyes were drawn immediately to the flash of skin above Keith’s pants, and his throat went dry.

Keith turned and looked at him, lips curling into that secretive smile.

“Like what you see?”

Shiro nodded, stepping forward. Keith’s skin was flushed from exertion, his chest rising and falling as he grabbed his water pouch and took a drink.

Shiro smiled, reaching out and swiping a drop of water from Keith’s chin.

“Come with me?” Shiro asked, holding his left hand out. Keith finished his water and tossed it in the recycler. 

“Anywhere,” Keith said, taking Shiro’s hand. Shiro laced their fingers together.

“I probably should shower first,” Keith said.

Shiro just shook his head. “It’s fine. You smell fine.”

Keith snorted and playfully pushed against his shoulder. Shiro smiled, glad he got to see this side of Keith.

Shiro led him through the twisting halls, finally reaching one of the rarely used lifts. He ushered Keith in and pushed the button.

“Where exactly are we going?” Keith asked, watching as the lift climbed higher.

“A surprise,” Shiro said, smiling and taking Keith’s hand again as the doors slid open. 

Keith just shook his head and followed. The halls were dark up here, minimum power sent to the parts of the Castle they rarely used. 

“This way,” Shiro whispered.

“Why are we whispering?” Keith asked.

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t know. Seems right. Like we might wake someone.”

Keith arched his eyebrow. The only people they could possibly wake were the ghosts of the dead, but he didn’t say anything. He and Shiro rarely got time alone, and if they had the ghosts of long dead Alteans watching them, he wasn’t sure he minded. Even the dead needed entertainment. 

Shiro finally stopped in front of a large door. He punched in a code and turned to watch Keith’s face as the door slid open.

 

It was another observation deck, slightly smaller than the one in the lower decks of the Castle. The entire bulkhead was clear, giving them an unobstructed view of the stars. 

Keith’s eyes widened as he stepped through. Even living amongst the stars couldn’t dim his appreciation and love for them, and the view from this room was spectacular. It gave him the illusion of being out there with nothing between him and the stars.

Shiro watched the awe spread across Keith’s face and he just smiled as Keith walked forward, looking at the stars. 

It reminded him so much of the Garrison, sneaking to the roof to watch the meteor showers, long nights spent in each other’s arms. His memories were sometimes still hazy, and he tried not to think about his time in the arena, but he did still have those memories.

Keith turned to look at him, smiling wide. “This is wonderful, Shiro! How’d you find it?”

“Went looking,” Shiro said with a smile. He put his hand on the small of Keith’s back and led him closer to the bulkhead. He saw the moment Keith saw the blanket and basket spread out on the deck.

Shiro helped Keith to the blanket. The spot provided a perfect view of the stars, diamonds against a sea of black. 

“What is all this?” Keith asked, pulling the basket close.

“Dinner,” Shiro said, opening the basket and pulling out various food stuffs.

“No food goo?”

“Absolutely no food goo,” Shiro said. “It’s from the mall. The stuff you really liked the last time we were there.”

Keith’s eyes lit up. “When did you go to the mall?”

“Yesterday, took Black and made a quick stop to pick this stuff up.”

“Well, I’m certainly not going to complain,” Keith said, taking a bite of something that tasted like chicken. They really didn’t want to know what it was, but it didn’t kill them and it tasted good and the texture didn’t make them vomit so they quite enjoyed it.

Keith leaned against Shiro, watching the stars dance through the heavens. Shiro dropped a kiss into Keith’s hair, his metal fingers tracing Keith’s gloved hand.

“This is perfect,” Keith said some time later. He tilted his head and looked at Shiro. Shiro lowered his head and slotted their lips together.

As ever, they fit perfectly together. Shiro cupped the back of Keith’s head, moaning into the kiss.

After numerous kisses, Shiro pulled back. He could feel how flushed his cheeks were, and knew it made the scar stand out.

Keith laughed quietly, kissing the scar. “What’s that look for?”

“I have something else for you,” Shiro said in a rush, getting to his feet.

Keith tilted his head to look up at him. “This was perfect, Shiro. You didn’t need to do anything else.”

Shiro smiled and toed his boots off. Keith watched, eyebrow arching as Shiro shed his jacket.

“Close your eyes,” Shiro said suddenly, grey meeting violet.

Keith smiled and closed his eyes. “Okay. Now what?”

“Patience yields focus,” Shiro said, fighting a smile as he tossed his shirt aside and skinned out of his pants.

Keith barked out a laugh at the familiar refrain. “Yes, sir.”

Shiro stood before him and took a deep breath. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Keith opened his eyes, and he was sure his heart stopped.

His eyes started at Shiro’s feet, encased in sheer black stockings. His thighs were barely contained by them, lacy tops hitting inches above his knees. They were held up by thin black ribbon, tied to a pair of black silk panties that weren’t made for a man of his size and stature. A lacy peekaboo window barely contained his cock. Keith’s eyes followed the trail of dark hair up to a short black corset, cinching his toned stomach and coming to rest under his incredible pecs.

Keith’s mouth went dry and his mouth fell open. Shiro turned, giving Keith an eyeful of the back.

The panties framed his ass perfectly, the bottoms of his cheeks hanging out of the too small silk prison. His eyes drifted up Shiro’s back, taking in the red laces against the black corset.

Shiro’s scars streaked and tore across his skin, each a testament to his survival and his horror. Keith’s eyes found Shiro’s face. He was nearly as red as the laces in the back of the corset. 

“Takashi,” Keith said in a reverent whisper.

“Uh…Happy Valentine’s Day,” Shiro said, shifting slightly, scratching at the back of his neck.

Keith stood up, walking slowly to Shiro. Shiro was framed by the stars, and Keith thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. 

He lunged forward and crushed his lips against Shiro’s, hands tracing the silk and bones of the corset, digging into the sliver of skin above those panties, over the lace barely containing Shiro’s hardening length, down to the tops of the stockings.

“Fuck, Takashi,” Keith groaned against his mouth.

“That was the idea,” Shiro said. Keith grinned into the kiss.

Shiro went to undo the laces of the corset but Keith slapped his hands away.

“Leave it on. Leave it all on.”

Shiro flushed, hands resting on Keith’s hips as the smaller man pushed him back to the blanket. Shiro let himself fall onto it, staring up at his lover.

Keith lowered himself between Shiro’s legs, watching him with a predatory smile. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, heart pounding as Keith leaned over and kissed him.

Shiro ran his hands up Keith’s back, knowing his lover didn’t mind the difference between his flesh and blood hand and his Galra tech hand. Keith arched into him, smiling and sucking a mark on his neck.

Keith sat up and shoved his jacket off, aware of Shiro’s eyes glued to his body. Keith straddled his waist, running his hands over Shiro’s chest. He tweaked his nipples, lowering his head to suck at them.

Shiro moaned, fisting his hand in Keith’s hair.

“Your mouth is magic,” Shiro groaned, arching into Keith.

Keith laughed, biting down playfully. Shiro let out a shout. Keith could feel Shiro’s cock beneath him, hot and barely held by those lace and silk panties.

“Where did you find these?” Keith asked, running his tongue over the boning on the corset.

“The mall,” Shiro gasped as Keith lapped at the skin just above the panties. “I saw them and…oh God…I had to wear them for you.”

Keith sat up slightly and looked down at Shiro’s cock. He could see it pressed against the lace, straining against it. Keith ran his tongue over it, delighting in the feel of the lace and the taste of Shiro’s hot cock.

“Beautiful,” Keith whispered.

He loved that Shiro felt confident enough with him to bare himself like this. At first, after they had arrived at the Castle, Shiro wouldn’t remove his clothes to make love to Keith. It had taken quite some time for Shiro to realize that Keith loved him even with the scars. Keith had lovingly memorized each and every scar until Shiro sobbed for him.

The fact that Shiro was here before him wearing beautiful lingerie made Keith’s heart (and cock) swell.

Keith shoved his boots off and skinned out of his pants. His own cock was hard and weeping, and Shiro’s eyes were drawn to it. He always thought that Keith’s length was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and nothing had changed that.

Shiro pulled Keith down for a hard kiss. Keith smiled, hair falling around his face as he deepened the kiss. He pressed his hips against Shiro’s, gasping as his cock rubbed against the lace. He could feel the heat from Shiro seeping through it.

Shiro moaned, his head falling back as Keith rolled his hips against Shiro’s. Keith nipped at his jaw. 

“I sure hope you packed lube in that picnic basket of yours,” Keith whispered in his ear. Shiro flushed and nodded.

“In the bottom,” he said, swallowing hard.

Keith reached to the basket and pulled it close, smiling when he saw the lube, or what passed for it in space. They were pretty sure it wasn’t what Allura had in mind when she had given them the jar of lotion like stuff, but they had quickly discovered it worked very well as lube.

Keith warmed it between his hands. “Hike up your legs. Let me see you.”

Shiro shook with anticipation, sliding his hands beneath his knees and pulling them apart. Keith smiled, dipping his finger in the lube. He pushed the edge of the silk aside, his finger sliding between Shiro’s spread cheeks.

Shiro moaned, legs falling apart as Keith rubbed at his rim.

“You are so beautiful,” Keith said.

Shiro bit his lip, sighing Keith’s name.

Keith gently slid his finger past the tight ring of muscle. They both moaned. Keith began to thrust his finger in and out of Shiro, crooking it inside him and rubbing his walls.

“Let me hear you,” Keith said, working a second finger in. Shiro groaned, his soft cries echoing around the observation deck.

Keith was glad the lights were down. The only light came from the stars, millions of suns and planets shining in that moment just for them. He could see them reflected in Shiro’s eyes, and knew the stars were reflected in his own. 

He scissored his fingers apart, stretching Shiro’s entrance. 

“Keith!”

Keith laughed, leaning over to kiss Shiro’s chest. 

He pulled his fingers out and smiled down at Shiro.

“Ready?”

“God, yes. Keith, please!” Shiro whined. Keith smiled. He loved hearing Shiro beg for him. Shiro, who was always in control, lost it just for him. 

Keith slicked his cock and pressed the head against Shiro’s entrance, pushing the silk panties out of the way. He groaned at the silk rubbing against his length, and the heat rolling off Shiro’s body.

He pushed forward, gasping as Shiro’s body swallowed him. “Fuck, yes,” Keith moaned. He rolled his hips forward until their bodies were flush against each other. Keith laced their fingers together as he began to move.

“Keith, Keith, Keith,” Shiro chanted, finally letting go of his legs and reaching for Keith. Keith melted into him, kissing him hard. He could feel the edges of the corset digging into his stomach and he didn’t care. The silk had been warmed by Shiro’s flesh, and the lace left red marks against his abdomen. 

Keith stared into those grey eyes, falling into those depths that he loved so much.

He kept the pace slow and steady, and Shiro moaned, meeting him with every stroke.

They kissed, tongues sliding along each other. Keith ran his hand over Shiro’s body, playing with the lace of the panties. 

Keith adjusted his angle, striking Shiro’s prostate. Shiro cried out, Keith’s name echoing through the room.

“Are you close?” Keith groaned, nipping at Shiro’s jaw.

“Yes, oh Keith, yes,” Shiro moaned.

“Good,” Keith growled, sucking a mark onto Shiro’s neck. “I want to see you come all over those pretty lace panties.”

Shiro cried out, hips jerking. He clamped down around Keith as he came, shouting Keith’s name to the stars. He came, thick strands of seed pulsing through the lace to scatter across his stomach.

Keith kissed him hard, hips stuttering as he chased his own orgasm. The silk rubbed against his cock with every thrust. It felt amazing, and he cried out as he came, his cock twitching, filling Shiro.

Shiro moaned, feeling Keith’s hot seed spill inside him. He held Keith close, pressing kisses against his lips.

Keith smiled into the kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Shiro laughed, pulling back to look at Keith. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Shiro loves you, baby.”

Keith laughed, reaching for the edge of the blanket. He pulled out, watching as some of his seed stained those panties. He ran his hand down Shiro’s side, thumb catching the panties.

“Thank you,” Keith said quietly, using the blanket to wipe Shiro’s stomach down.

“It was my pleasure, believe me,” Shiro whispered back. As soon as Keith had him halfway clean he cuddled up against him, tracing his scars. Shiro sighed, relaxing into him. Keith put his head on Shiro’s chest, listening to his heart beat.

They lay there in a comfortable silence. Shiro twisted their fingers together on his stomach, over the now slightly stained silk corset.

“Keith?”

“Yeah, Shiro?”

“Can I please take the corset off?”

Keith burst out laughing, sitting up to help him unlace the back.

“How’d you do this on your own?” Keith asked, running his fingers over Shiro’s bare back.

“Contortion, sheer desperation, a lot of cursing,” Shiro said, sighing in relief as he took a deep breath.

“You’re leaving the panties on,” Keith said, pushing him back down to cuddle against him.

Shiro smiled, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Yes, sir,” he said. Keith snorted, wrapping the blanket around them both.

They cuddled in a comfortable silence, their breath the only sound. After some time, Shiro half rolled them, staring down at Keith. He lowered his head for a kiss, cupping Keith’s face.

They deepened the kiss, and for once, ignored the stars dancing through the heavens.

They had each other, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!
> 
> (I was a backfill for you, so I hope you enjoyed it!! <3)


End file.
